


Starker prompts (one-shots)

by Death_inspiresme



Series: Starker prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, I'm Going to Hell, Just some little stories, M/M, Peter isn't that innocent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Requests are welcome, Riding, Short ficlets, Smut, Tumblr Prompts, one shots, please read the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_inspiresme/pseuds/Death_inspiresme
Summary: I decided to post some of my short starker fics from Tumblr on here too, any prompts are welcome as long as they're Peter Parker/Tony Stark!Come visit my Tumblr @im-a-goner--foryou :





	1. Jealous Tony

 

  
  Tony knows he's being stupid, immature even. God, he's acting like a damn teenager, stalking-- okay, not stalking, as if Tony can sound any creepier-- _observing_ his boyfriend almost obsessively. Still he can't help but peer out of the half-open car window; staring as Peter bounds down the steps of his school doors, backpack slung carelessly over his shoulder. He's wearing a soft blue sweater that's a little too big, sleeves falling over his wrists and Tony should not be finding that as cute as it is.

  He's still mesmerised by the way the sunlight falls across Peter's curls, colouring it a hazel brown, when he finally realises that the boy's not alone. There's another kid beside him, a guy with a green shirt and jeans and walking way too close next to Peter. Tony shifts in his seat, pressing against the car door and he knows that what he's doing counts as borderline stalking now, but he can't bring himself to care. They're talking animatedly, engrossed in conversation; then the guy says something and Peter laughs, face split into a huge smile as he playfully punches the other on the shoulder-- what the _fuck_? The guy grins, lurching forward and tickling Peter's side, making him squeal with laughter; and Tony's overcome with the urge to march out there, grab his boyfriend and drag him away--

 _Okay, woah, calm down,_ Tony tells himself. The boy's probably just Peter's friend, a classmate maybe; it's just a friendly conversation. There's no need to get so protective. He glances out the window again as the boys part ways, Peter waving as he turns and walks towards Tony's car. The kid spots him then, face lighting up into a smile, but Tony's too preoccupied with watching the other guy stare at his boyfriend, stupid grin still on his face.

 

  "Hey!" Tony jolts as Peter opens the door, sliding into the passenger seat. "Sorry, did you wait here long? Class was released late-"

  "Who's the guy?" Tony blurts before he can stop himself. Peter blinks confusedly at him, hand still on his seat belt.

  "Huh?"

  "The boy. The one you just talked to."

  "Oh! You mean Harry?" Peter tilts his head. "He's just a classmate, why?"

  "What were you guys talking about?" Shit, seriously Tony? Stop. Peter's facing him now, frowning slightly, Tony keeping his gaze firmly on the steering wheel and trying to act casual.

  "Um, just...school stuff? He needed help for the Calculus assignment." At the hum in response, Peter adds, "Is there anything wrong? You're acting kinda weird--"

  "Nope!" Tony interjects, attempting a nonchalant shrug. "Just curious, that's all. Let's go, there's still a lot to be done in the lab." He moves to start the ignition, but pauses when he sees Peter squinting at him. "What?"

  The boy bites his lip, then asks, "Are you _jealous_?" When Tony doesn't reply, Peter's lips curl up into a tiny grin, honey brown eyes twinkling mischievously. "Oh my god, you are!"

 

  
  And Tony's done holding himself back, he leans over and kisses Peter, who yelps adorably in surprise. Tony grins against his lips, pressing closer; reaching up and carding his fingers through those silky locks. The boy sighs, then pulls back, an endearing blush on his cheeks as he smiles up at him questioningly.

  "Okay, maybe I am," Tony concedes, hooking his fingers into the collar of Peter's hoodie to pull him closer, presses a kiss to his neck; making a whimper escaping the boy's lips.

  "What are you-- oh my _god_ Tony, we're just outside of school, people could see us--"

  "Let them," Tony breathes, gently scraping his teeth on Peter's collarbone and grinning as he feels him shiver. "Then everyone will know that you're _mine_."

  "Holy shit," Peter stutters, arms slung across Tony's shoulders as he arches towards his touch, and Tony can feel his leg pressing uncomfortably against the side of the car but he doesn't care.

 

  
  Then there's a tap on the window behind him, and both of them jerk away in surprise; Tony watches as Peter's eyes widen.

  "Harry!" Peter squeaks, and sure enough the guy's there, jaw slack in shock and eyes huge. Tony winds down the car window, raising an eyebrow.

  "Yes?"

  "Um, uh, I just wanted to give Peter-- I mean, he left his book with me," Harry babbles, shoving said book towards Tony. "Uh, okay, bye." Before any of them can react he turns and leaves hurriedly, face flushed red. Biting back a grin, Tony turns towards Peter, who's burying his head in his hands.

  "Oh god."

  Tony laughs. "Nice friend you got there." Peter glares at him through his fingers.

  "I hate you."

  "No you don't," He teases, pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend's lips again. Peter rolls his eyes, grabbing the book from him.

  "No I don't," He sighs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it, comments and constructive criticism are welcome!


	2. Daddy Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally don't know what to say other than I hope you like it, and I apologise in advance?

 

  "Mister Stark?"

  Tony looks up from his laptop with bleary eyes, squinting at the dark figure walking over to him from the stairs. He steps into the dimly lit room, and Tony can't help but smile when he sees the boy's adorably dishelved hair, sticking up in all directions. "Hey kiddo."

  "Hey," Peter yawns, collapsing onto the couch and snuggling close to him, propping his chin over Tony's shoulder to squint at his computer screen. "You're up late. Everything okay?"

  "Yeah, just some work problems," He replies, snapping his laptop shut and leaning forward to place it on the table, rubbing his tired eyes and adjusting his legs to a more comfortable position. "Why're you up, anyways?"

  " 'm hungry."

  Tony raises an eyebrow at him. "It's two in the morning."

  "Yeah, and I'm a teenage boy. I need to eat." Peter stands up, stretches; raising both arms above his head so his shirt rucks up, exposing a sliver of skin and damn, it's difficult to not stare. Tony rolls his eyes affectionately at the kid who crosses over to the fridge, scanning its contents before finally pulling out a carton of cherries. He shakes his head, unable to resist a smile as Peter joins him on the couch again, popping a cherry into his mouth and humming happily. The boy then leans against the cushions, watching him intently for a moment before handing him the bowl. At Tony's quizzical look, Peter states plainly, "Feed me."

  
  At first Tony just blinks at him, then can't help but chuckle-- Peter still doesn't back down though, meeting his eyes with a level and unreadable gaze, so finally he takes the carton from him with a teasing smile. "What's the magic word?" He jokes, anticipating a pout or something of the sort.

  The last thing he expects is for the boy to swing his long legs over his lap, arms slinging around Tony's shoulders to pull himself closer till they're chest to chest; instinctively he places his hands on Peter's hips, grips them tightly. Peter grins wickedly at him before dipping his lips to Tony's ear, warm breaths tickling the hairs at the nape of his neck, and whispers breathily, "Feed me, _Daddy_."

  Tony nearly chokes on his own spit. He's pretty sure his mouth is hanging open in a totally unflattering way, but holy shit. _Fuck_.

  "Please?" Peter adds, still gazing at him with soft doe eyes, brown pupils so dark they're almost black under the dim lighting; and how can he say no to that? Wordlessly, Tony reaches for a cherry and lifts it to Peter's mouth. The boy tracks his movements with hooded eyes, eagerly leaning forward and biting into the fruit. He chews it slowly, and Tony watches with bated breath as a pink tongue slips out to run over lips stained dark red with juice. Staring into his eyes, Peter finally swallows-- Tony's gaze falling to his throat before snapping back up-- and smirks at him.

  
  Tony swallows. Hard.

  
  Fine, two can play at that game. "Does it taste good, baby boy?" He says, voice coming out in a lower octave than intended. It works, though; eyes sparkling with mischief, Peter hums and shifts in his lap, dragging his warm touch from Tony's shoulder to his thigh before purring,

  "Yes, Daddy. Can I have some more?"

  This time when Tony lifts the cherry to Peter's mouth the boy wraps his lips around his fingers, cheeks hollowing as he sucks around them and teeth scraping gently against his thumb as he pulls away with an obscene pop, and Tony can't stop the growl from escaping his throat at the sight. Peter hums around the bite before coyingly looking up at him through tangled lashes, "Want a taste?"

  Tony doesn't reply, just presses forward to kiss Peter, whose lips part in surprise. Hungrily Tony licks into his mouth, running a tongue across the younger boy's teeth, tasting the tangy-sweet cherry; when he finally pulls back Peter chases his lips with a soft whimper, and now it's Tony's turn to smirk.

  "It's good," he says, but the boy doesn't seem to be paying attention, staring at him with hooded eyes while biting at his lip.

  "I want more," Peter finally says, and Tony's reaching for another cherry when the boy starts to pull away from his lap, sinking down until his knees hit the carpet and nudging Tony's legs apart.

  "Wha..." He's unable to finish the sentence; his brain pretty much fuses as he stares at Peter who tugs down his pants and underwear with impatient fingers, lifting his hips off the couch instinctively as he does so. "Peter, baby--"

  "Daddy, please," The boy cuts him off, leaning closer so his warm breaths tickle Tony's bare thighs and looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Please, I promise I'll be a good boy."

  
  And Tony loses it, reaches out to run his fingers through the kid's hair, gripping those messy curls. "Yeah? Tell me what you want, then."

  "I wanna suck your cock." Peter says, all doe-eyed innocence even with such dirty words coming out of his mouth, and Tony feels a shiver run through him. He swallows, nods; and the boy doesn't hesitate, eagerly swoops down to wrap his lips around his cock--

  "Fuck!" Tony hisses, hips thrusting upwards involuntarily into the tight, wet heat. "Oh, my god, yes." Before he can stop himself he yanks roughly at Peter's hair, then quickly lets go, an apology already on the tip of his tongue. He doesn't expect the boy to whine, immediately pull off, and he's about to make a noise of protest when Peter reaches up to grab at his hands, bring them to his head.

  "I like it when you pull my hair, Daddy," is all he says before sinking down on Tony again, licking along the base of his cock, suckling gently around the head; and Tony can barely speak anymore, intense pleasure twisting through his body as he grips tightly onto silky locks and bucks his hips forward in an almost brutal pace. Peter jerks back a little, but doesn't stop-- instead taking him all the way down his throat, hollowing his cheeks with renewed eagerness and _holy shit_.

  "Such a good boy," Tony chokes out, gasping as Peter swipes a tongue along his slit, "Look at you, so hungry for my cock, you look so good for me baby." He's fully aware that he's babbling now, but he doesn't care; not when Peter stares at him directly while swallowing him down all the way to the hilt, lips stretched obscenely around his cock, and the edge comes quicker than Tony would like. He comes with a shout, and Peter swallows thickly before starting to gag and pulling away. White stripes of come splatter over the boy's cheek, drip off his lashes, and he shakily pulls himself up onto the couch beside Tony, who's panting hard and still trying to catch his breath. When he finally comes out of his daze he turns and looks at Peter, who somehow still looks positively angelic with the mess on his face, a tendril of saliva connecting his parted lips. For a long moment it's silent except for their raggedy breaths, then the boy finally asks,

  "Did I do well, Daddy?"

  "Fuck," Tony curses, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Peter's lips before pulling him close. "Are you trying to kill me here?" The kid giggles, settling his head on Tony's shoulder with a sigh, and he grabs some paper towels from the table, wiping away their mess. When he's done he wraps an arm around Peter, who turns to smile at him. "You okay?"

  "Yeah," he hums, and Tony brushes away tangled curls from his eyes before chuckling,

  "Did we have to do that in the middle of the night?"

  Peter shrugs, "I just felt like it," and Tony laughs, kisses him again.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel dirty


	3. Car sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with smut ya'll

 

  "Owowow, watch it!" Tony hisses against the younger boy's lips, hands moving from Peter's hip to the edge of the car seat, gripping it tight as he winces. "This hurts much more than I anticipated."

  "What does?" Peter asks, momentarily breaking away from the kiss to nuzzle his nose to Tony's neck, earning a low groan from the other man.

  "This whole car sex thing, kid. It's quite ridiculous," he huffs in reply, wrapping an arm around Peter's waist to stabilise him. Swinging those long legs over to the driver's seat, the boy yelps as his knee slams into the handbrake. "See? Totally impractical."

  "Do you wanna stop?" Peter gasps, finally clambering onto his lap, hips arching in silent desperation; and yeah. Nobody can resist something like this.

  
 

  So Tony ignores the question, hands dipping down Peter's jeans instead, tugging them down impatiently. Quickly catching up, the boy starts to unbuckle the other man's belt, trembling fingers unbuttoning his slacks and it shouldn't be as hot as it is. They're rutting against each other like animals at his point, breaths fogging up the driver's window as they shed their clothes, and when Tony finally slips a finger down to nudge against Peter's hole the boy jerks up so hard his head crashes into the roof.

  
  For a second they stare at each other, then Peter mouths a silent ' _ow_ ' and Tony can't help but chuckle fondly. Shifting, he hefts up the boy like he weighs nothing more than a ragdoll and and places him on the backseat, crawling in after him and caging Peter with his arms. "Is this better?"

  "Uh-huh," Peter sighs, breaths hitching as Tony begins grinding down on him, pushing a knee between his thighs. "Ah--Tony, please... Can I ride you? "

  Christ; his kid was going to be the death of him. "You sure?" At Peter's frantic nod the older man reaches into the seat compartment and tosses him a packet of lube, watching with hungry eyes as the boy tears it open.

  
  They end up with Tony leaning against the seats, Peter gripping onto the door handle for support as he works two fingers into himself. His movements are desperate, hips canting forward; teeth digging into his lower lip to stifle his mewls-- and _God_ , Tony wants to fuck him so hard. Once he slicks himself up, Tony's hands shift to Peter's waist, thumbs rubbing over the jutting hipbones there and holding him in place. "Look at you. You're so eager for me."

  "Please..." Peter whines sweetly, twisting in Tony's grip, sinking himself down so the tip of his cock presses against Peter's entrance. "Please, fuck me, please."

  "So impatient," Tony hums, a smirk on his face as he leans forward to bite at the fading hickey on the Peter's neck and earning a cry from the boy.

  "Tony!" Peter cries, nearly sobbing now as his hands slap at Tony's arms, attempt to push them away. "Please just fuck me, ple-- _TONY!!"_ his pleads cut off with a sharp shriek as the man slides him down in one swift motion, fully sheathing the boy with his cock. He falls forward, arms scrabbling for purchase, nails digging into his back as Tony begins thrusting up into him with an animalistic growl.

  "You're so tight. So wet for me," he says in that low gravelly voice of his, hands running all over Peter's body. "Only for me."

  "Yes, only for you Tony, please-- harder--"

 

  They set up a steady pace, Peter rolling his hips down to meet Tony's thrusts until he's reduced to just a sobbing mess. It drives Tony crazy, the little 'ah-ah-ah's against his ear everytime he bottoms out inside the younger boy. He's gripping Peter's thighs so hard he's certain there'll be bruises, and he wishes for the umpteenth time that they won't fade away so quickly. The teen's baring his neck now; head thrown back in pleasure, curls of matted hair falling into his eyes as he bounces on his lap.

  "Fuck, baby," he hisses, just as the boy clenches tight around him. "Do you like that? Like fucking yourself on my cock?" Peter whimpers in reply, biting his lips so hard Tony can see how red they are even in the dimness. Reaching up to wrap his fingers in those locks of hair, the man pulls Peter into a searing kiss, slamming him down so their hips collide.

  Peter comes then, a scream ripping from his throat that Tony swallows down eagerly. He follows soon after, spilling deep into Peter; hips stuttering to a stop. Slumping against each other, they catch their breaths, Tony rubbing soothing circles on the teen's back. "Are you okay?"

  "Yeah," Peter answers, voice still breathy. "I can't... can't believe we did that."

  "It could've gone worse, you know. Someone drove past just now, maybe they saw us." At Peter's horrified squeak Tony laughs, "I'm kidding. This is a private road."

  "Not funny," the boy huffs as he weakly punches Tony's shoulders, pushing himself off his lap. Rolling onto the car seat, Peter drops his head on the man's shoulders. "G'night. I'm gonna sleep."

  "We're a mess."

  "But 'm tired. 'Sides, we can just deal with it in the morning."

 

  
  Yeah. Maybe this isn't that bad after all.

 

 


End file.
